<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Generation by Icy_Blu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338720">Next Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu'>Icy_Blu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Bullying, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Pranks, Spin Off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one or two spin-off chapter to my original recess fic "Time to grow up". We left it when RJ (Robert and TJs son) was about to go to his first day at Third street, Let's see what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a mini spin-off chapter to "Time to Grow up" if you haven't read it check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Go on, they don't bite." He smiled nodding to the entrance. His son nodded and got out of the car. He did have some friends but he couldn't see them-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to his Dad and smiled. "Love you Dad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love you too Son," Robert replied proudly before driving off leaving Jack there. The smaller raven-haired boy was a bit nervous but nothing he couldn't manage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was called over by his two friends, Jill and Joey who happened to be twin siblings of his Dad's old friend, Jordan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey <strong>RJ</strong>! Come on- King Colton is sending That snitch Raymond to the dodgeball wall!" Joey yelled and, Robert-jack's (Known as RJ) face lit up with a mischievous grin. He does have some new pranks to try out and what better than to make his mark by pranking the king? He will get along around here just fine Afterall.</em>
</p><p>He didn't really remember the layout of the place, he remembered faintly that his dad tried to get him to go to kindergarten here but seeing the uncivilized monsters that were supposed to be his classmates, he freaked out and screamed for his Dad to come to get him. Instead, Robert-Jack was homeschooled until first grade, he was highly intelligent and he knew it. He loved to read books and by the time he was five had sped through most of the teen books in his local library. He was a quiet kid, only speaking when necessary but under this plain, shy persona lied a feisty little tiger who enjoyed causing mischief.</p><p>Now he wouldn't say he bullied anyone because, in fact, he was often the victim of such actions, he never fought back until it was necessary but instead silently vexed them under his breath. Plotting to make their life a living hell until he seemed that karma had done its thing.</p><p>On his first day he went to the dodgeball wall where this kid, Ray or something, was currently being pelted with dodgeballs. He watched with a raised brow- is this normal? His friend Jill just stood next to him with crossed arms, her toothy grin which was missing a tooth or two appearing on her face. "Serves the snitch right-"</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"He snitched on Fred, the king's brother." She whispered to him as to not attract any attention. "Anyways leave them to it- maybe we should head to class, oh and RJ, don't get in trouble-" She begged and he just smiled and shrugged.</p><p>"Okay." He said half-heartedly. He went to class and managed to complete their math test within record time. Almost being as smart as Georgie Gundler-Smith who had previously held all academic titles to his name. Georgie and Beatrice along with Kody, his cousin Casandra and technically half brother Carlos were all in fourth grade. They had made quite a reputation as a little gang. They were in his aunt Sheilas class- He remembers his dad saying goto Cass if anything was wrong but nothing was going to go wrong.</p><p>By the time recess came around he timidly walked onto the playground, his backpack still glued to him, it was his entire life- his planning sheets, books, and other things he needed to survive. He knew that he was smart and probably more intelligent than the sixth graders but he couldn't exactly skip an entire school, he was only 6 after all. Walking around he didn't see anyone that caught his attention, no one seems as refined as he was (most likely due to being raised in a wealthy household with resources to help him learn better) but still he had gotten his hopes up.</p><p>"Hey kid, never seen you before."</p><p>RJ turned around and came face to face with a tanned boy, yellow sweater, and black hair. "What's your name kid?"</p><p>"Uh- RJ." He replied, looking suspicious at the older kid. Definitely fifth or sixth-grader. Even he knew not to mess with older kids- or don't get caught if you do.</p><p>"RJ? Unusual name- My Name's Frederick, Fred for short though." He held out a hand and RJ hesitently shook it, checking if a hand buzzer was on his hand first. His father TJ had already taught him enough times to check hands as he himself had been the victim of many home prank wars. It was fun when he was at home especially if his Dad (Robert) was home from business trips.</p><p>"So are you new?"</p><p>RJ remembered Cassandra drilling into him, 'Do not tell them that you are new- trust me.' She warned and made him swear on his life. "No." He lied.</p><p>"I've never seen you about?"</p><p>"I uh had to drop out and come back for reasons." He said, wasn't exactly a lie but how could he tell him he was terrified of kindergartners and their uncivilized ways.</p><p>"How old are you RJ? You talk better than most little kids I've seen-"</p><p>"I'm not little!" RJ snapped, eyes darkening. "And I certainly don't need some big kid telling me what the hell I am, so what if I'm a first-grader-"</p><p>"First grader, huh. I would have assumed fourth if you hadn't said anything- you talk really well."</p><p>RJ huffed and crossed his arms, strands of his silky hair getting in the way of his eyes as he went into a mood. He hated being looked down upon but Fred seemed nice enough. Of course, he could speak better than his fellow classmates, while they were reading incy wincy spider- he was halfway through Lord of the Ring's book series. His father (Robert) definitely drilled into him the importance of clear speaking and understanding, spending hours teaching him proper English and manners. Not that he used the manners all of the time, he would admit that at least.</p><p>"What grade are you in?"</p><p>"Fifth- Do you have any siblings? I swear you look similar to Cas-"</p><p>"Cousins, Cass is my cousin. Also, we have similar haircuts." He shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard that she had to get it cut off when Colt sent her to the dodgeball wall and it got tied to the fence, poor kid."</p><p>"Colt? Are you allowed to call him that?"</p><p>"He's my older brother sure I am. I still hate him though- he's more like a tyrant than a king."</p><p>RJ looked confused. "But didn't he send that guy Ray?"</p><p>"Only because he was going to snitch on me, and Colt knows I'll snitch on him if I get caught, Oh shit speak of the devil." He huffed, face dropping in a pout. RJ saw Fred's older brother, looking similar to him parading around on a chair held up by other sixth graders. Fred grabbed RJ's shoulder as other kids began dropping to the floor in a bow as Frederick tried to push RJ to the floor to get him to kneel but RJ was stubborn.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms and watched as this so-called king approached.</p><p>"What the-" Colton snapped as the sixth graders stopped carrying him as RJ blocked the path, his height being a little too tall to allow the chair to be carried over him and since he wasn't kneeling they had to stop. "What is the meaning of this?!" Colton hissed glaring at RJ who just looked unamused, he saw his brother tugging at RJ's shirt begging him to kneel. "Move out of the way first grader-"</p><p>"I don't think so," RJ replied coldly earning the shocked gasps of his fellow students, the kings eyes widened before narrowing and teeth clenching.</p><p>"The Nerve- fucking bow down or ill make you." He strained out, trying not to lash out at this child. The students gasping at the king swearing.</p><p>"Sorry, you aren't my dad Colton so I don't have to do anything you say." RJ shrugged. He was grabbed when Coltons fingers snapped and shoved to the floor, the king getting off of his throne to tower over him.</p><p>"Listen here you little rat- I'm the king and you are nothing but a peasant so maybe you should apologize before I send you to the dodgeball wall- Beg for mercy you brat!" He stomped a foot in front of RJ's face, RJ facing the concrete floor and a grin appearing on his face. No one tells Robert-Jack what to fucking do.</p><p>"Alright then, lead the way Royal assness, show me where the dodgeball wall is." He said in his usual fake chipper tone as he stood up. "I'm waiting?"</p><p>Colton was shocked, Fred looking horrified along with Cassandra who watched in horror, her telling Carlos to go get a teacher as she knew RJ wouldn't survive.</p><p>"Very well, Deigo take him to the wall." Colton spat and turned around as RJ practically followed the guard without any fighting back. Students staring at him as if he was crazy or brave, he didn't care. He did it for his own pride- he wasn't going to let some idiot push him around. The guard pushed him against the wall and was about to restrain his hands with toy handcuffs but soon as he tried to grab RJ's left wrist, the aven haired boy grabbed his hand and caused the guard to shake in an electrifying shock. His face turning into a grin as his hand buzzer worked very well, kicking the guy in the groin he simply snapped off his other restraint and booked it to the trees. The guard yelling after him and going to alert the king.</p><p>"Idiots." RJ laughed to himself, finding a tree and climbing up it to hide. He took out a blue piece of paper from his backpack and began sketching out a new plan- if Colton thinks he can boss him around he has another thing coming:</p><p>
  <em>let's just say electromagnets are involved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write something about RJ as I don't think we got enough time to get to know the kid. It's super short but just a glimpse as to who he is as a person :) Hope you liked it either way.</p><p>By the way, I tried to keep the children's names who haven't been mentioned before similar to either their parents or similar letters so let's see if anyone can guess who these new students are related to :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>